


Repopulating with the Lamia

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Deep kissing, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Impregnation, Long Tongue, Non-consensual to consensual, Oral Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Ritsuka has just completed the Orkeons singularity but she didn't feel like going back to Chaldea just yet. She wanted to explore the nice beaches but Mash wouldn't let her. Now that there were no more missions to do they could indulge themselves. Nero on the other hand wants to do one last side-quest before they leave.
Relationships: Lamia Queen/ Female Fujimaru Ritsuka, Lamia/ Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Lamia/ Nero | Saber
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13





	Repopulating with the Lamia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaosboy0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosboy0/gifts).



Ritsuka had just finished the Orkeano singularity. For the past week, she and her servants' Mash, Nero, and Francis Drake; have been taking down scores of pirates and lamias. Instead of going right back to Chaldea Ritsuka, wants to explore the beaches. She's earned it after all. Nero, however, has other plans. She's talked with many of the pirates and, they all tell the tale of Lamia Queen. They say she has an ornate crown she wears that is worth more than all of the gold in the world. Wheater that's true or not, no one knows since those who've met the Lamia Queen never live to tell the tale.

This is how the three of them; found themselves wandering the thick jungle on the Island where the Queen was last seen. They've been walking for hours but, only Ritsuka seems to be affected by the blistering humidity. She's had to lean on Mash a few times to prevent herself from passing out.

"Nero, We should really take a moment to rest Sempai is only human and won't be able to continue like this." She says while setting Ritsuka on a log to rest.

"Oh alright, but just for a minute, we must get that crown before we leave." Nero reluctantly settles down allowing, her master to rest.

"Here, drink some water." Mash offers Ritsuka a canteen which she accepts hastily. Ritsuka chugs down the water in a blink of an eye. "Thanks, mom," though she meant it sarcastically, it wasn't that far off. Mash really was Ritsuka's mom in certain cases, such as this one. While the two rested up, Nero stood guard; she found it strange how they've been able to come this deep into the jungle, and yet, they haven't seen a single lamia. If this was truly, where the Queen was wouldn't she have this place filled with her soldiers?

It all seemed eerie. In the corner of her eye, she saw movement. She summoned her sword and assumed a battle stance. Mash saw it too and took out her massive shield protectively, holding it over Ritsuka.

"What did you see, Nero?" Ritsuka stood up and scanned the surrounding jungle. 

"I'm not sure, praetor, but I'm certain it's a lamia," Just then, something zoomed past the bushes. In the next five seconds, none of them could've comprehended what just happened until it was too late. There was a rustling in the bushes, and then a pale create with the lower body of a snake and the upper body of a humanoid sprag out from it heading straight for Ritsuka. Mash was quick to react and bashed the creature away with her shield with a loud bang.

But she couldn't anticipate a second one snatching Ritsuka from behind with its tail and wrapping it around her.

"Master! Argh!" Mash made the fatal mistake of turning her back on the lamia she was facing and was restrained by it. Nero was by herself now; she raised her sword and dashed at the two lamias holding her fellow servant and master captive. But they dashed out of the way last second. A look of disbelief fell upon the Roman emperor's face. She's faced many lamias during her time here and, none of them have ever done that before. 

Nero turned to face the two lamias now behind her. She eyed them intently; getting ready to strike again, Nero dashed forward at inhuman speeds. She ended up behind one of them and was about to land a killing blow. That was until she was tackled to the ground by an unknown force. She looked up to see the third lamia. Nero wrestled the creature but was forced to stop when she heard an unfamiliar voice to speak to her.

"If you fight, we will end her." Nero turned to look at a fourth lamia but, this one was different. For one, she could speak and, she looked bigger and had a longer tail compared to the other three. The fourth lamia threatened while pointing to Ritsuka, bared a scared expression on her face. They were in an unfavorable situation now, maybe if she used her noble phantasm just maybe they could escape. Nero's hand would be forced the lamia holding Ritsuka squeezed its tail cutting off her master's oxygen supply. Nero grit her teeth and reluctantly surrendered. 

The three of them were dragged through the forest until they entered a cave. It smelled of rotten flesh the cold hard stone beneath them was covered in animal bones and old snakeskin. None of them were able to do anything. Ritsuka was too weak to supply Mash or Nero with an adequate amount of mana for them to be combat effective. They were thrown onto the cold hard ground and forced to kneel. The three of them looked at each other fearing, what was to come. 

"My Queen, we have brought three fine specimens to breed." All of them went slacked-jawed; Nero especially.

"What?!?" Nero fights just to be able to sit up on her knees, "I will not be used as a breeding tool I de-" She was silenced by a tail firmly wrapping around her mouth. Mash and Ritsuka kept their heads bowed knowing better.

"Hmm, a feisty one I see." Another lamia which Mash deduced to be the queen. Unlike the other lamia whose voice was gruff and thoroughly snake-like, the queen's voice was smooth, deep, and in a way sensual. "You have done well."

Mash and Ritsuka heads were pulled up by their hair, Nero was forced to turn towards a large figure emerging from the darkness. They were all shocked when they came face to face with the queen of the lamias herself. She was bigger than the rest of them she; wore gold jewelry and an ornate golden crown on the top of her head. She eyed her three new breeding mates with a wicked grin that bared her sharp fangs. It was all very unnerving for the three of them. The queen slithered her way to the orange-haired cutie. Ritsuka shut her eyes and hid her face.

The Queen grinned this one was hers; she won't be sharing her anytime soon. Long red nails lifted Ritsuka's chin, forcing her to look up at her. Ritsuka opened one curious eye and saw the queen's wicked smile. She stuck out her long forked tongue and lapped at the girl's cheek. Ritsuka whimpered in disgust.

"Mmm, you smell good...I hope you'll taste good too..." It made Ritsuka shudder just thinking about it. It was Mash's turn now. She did the same thing she did to Ritsuka and then to Nero. Nero protested the most out of them all. 

"I am sure you are all wondering why I've chosen to spare you all," she paused to take a look at them all, making sure she had their attention. "As much as I would like to kill you all for slaughtering all of my children. I'd much rather have you birth the future generation of lamia to compensate for your unjust murder of my hive."

The trio felt sick to their stomachs; they should've just gone back to Chaldea after all.

"Worry not, my little pretties, all of this will all be over soon," Just then, a long slimy penis grew from a slit where a pussy would be. The same thing happened to the other four lamias holding them captive. The trio began helplessly struggling; they were unable to break free from the creature's strong grip. They all began tearing their clothes away like the vicious creatures they are. They were sprawled against the cold stone ground naked and vulnerable. Their soon-to-be assaulters licked their lips hungrily. Just before they were about to indulge themselves the queen halted them.

"Wait!" The four backed off and made way for their queen. She slithered over to Ritsuka laying on the ground, shivering. 

She points with her long red nail, "This one is mine." Ritsuka gulped, she had a feeling she would say that. She didn't have much time to dread as she was pulled off the ground and into the soft plump skin of the queen. Her face landed right in her cleavage.

"You may have the rest."

With those words; The 4 lamias were on top of the two servants literally. 

"I have you all to myself now..." Ritsuka shook in fear, The queen dragged out her long forked tongue. She ran it across Ritsuka's silky skin, smelling her mate before she tasted her. Ritsuka resisted in her arms but even she knew there was no escaping this. Meanwhile, the other 4 were ravishing Mash and Nero. Nero was in between two of them, Mash was in the same position. Together, the two snake creatures dragged their tongue all over their skin slicking it all up. It was humiliating for Nero while for Mash it was disgusting. Their dicks poked their holes but not yet penetrating. One bent down in front of Mash while the other holding her in place slithered her tongue in her mouth. Mash's strangled cries were all but muffled, Nero was in the same position. Mash squealed when she felt the forked tongue enter her pussy. It was a weird feeling but it secretly felt good.

The lamia managed to reach the very tip of her cervix with the tip of her tongue. Her tits were groped roughly as the other's tongue pushed down her throat, the saliva, and slobber dripped out of her mouth. Back to the queen, the queen was having a grand time with Ritsuka. She was locked in a deep kiss with the orange-haired girl she eagerly thrust her hips forward grinding against her clit. It forced an unconscious moan from the girl.

"Mmmugh..."

"Oh so you're liking this are you?" She teased.

"N-ugh-No mmph stop p-please." Her body was betraying her, she didn't want it but her body did. 

"Please. Stop. I-I'm sorry just let us go a-and we'll never come back please!" Ritsuka puffed out after each breath she took. The queen continuously rubbed her clit with her dick making it harder for the girl to resist. 

"It's too late for that now, you should be thanking me that I did not kill you instead." 

"Ahhhh!!!" Ritsuka turned to see Nero and Mash being fucked by their captors. Their bodies were covered in swear and slobber, their expressions on their faces looked lost, they panted out heavily unable to resist. The queen took advantage of Ritsuka's stunned state and pushed her dick in the tight snatch. It hit her when she felt a large object enter her.

"No! Stop!" She banged her fist against the queen's chest. 

"Tch, difficulty girl aren't you just take it. Your body wants it." She used her body and wrapped it around Ritsuka's tiny hands binding her wrist together above her head. 

"Now, take it." she thrust forward knocking the wind out of Ritsuka. Tears trickled from her eyes at the pain in her pelvis. Nero and Mash's pained cries followed suit. 

_Hngh this is so gross. Where did we go so wrong? and she's so rough too nngh...It kinda feels good I guess but I don't how I feel about carrying her babies what would that look like?_ All these thoughts ran through her head constantly as she took the brutal fucking from the queen. She slid her slick cock into Ritsuka's tight love hole as if her size wasn't bad enough the veins on her cock made it all the more harder for her to resist her temptations.

Nero and Mash were barely hanging in there; both of their holes were used and abused. Mash had her tongue flopping out like a dog. Nero felt her stomach constrict; the lamia pounding her pussy was relentless. She manages to hit her g-spot over and over again at just the right angle every time. The pain of having her ass pounded soon went away; she found herself enjoying herself.

"Ugh...yeah..."

"Lookie here, the measly human is enjoying this!" Nero didn't bother to protest; why deny the truth?

"I know she would be the first to break the little slut." Nero moaned liking the degradation. Honestly, she wasn't even sure if she really was Nero Claudias the emperor of Rome anymore. What she did know however was that she was now turning into a worthless breeding slut. Mash wasn't far behind Nero. She too was really starting to enjoy this. When the lamia fucking her ass probed her lips with her tongue Mash allowed it to enter. It slid down her esophagus she never knew how hot this actually was now that she's taking the time to enjoy herself. 

The lamia's sharp fangs poked at Mash's lips as their kiss grew more heated. She freely moaned into its mouth.

Ritsuka watched her servants lose themselves to the pleasure they were experiencing. She began to question herself if she was actually enjoying this or not. I mean, most of the pain from the initial insertion was no longer and was replaced with never-ending pleasure. 

"You see your servants are enjoying themselves. Why don't you?" The queen's breath had become quite ragged since the last time she's heard her speak. She asked a valid question though. Why doesn't she just surrender herself like Mash and Nero already did? They actually look like they're having fun now.

Ritsuka figured that since there was no way out she might as well join Mash and Nero. Her resolve was furthered encouraged when the queen penetrated her womb. The long veiny shaft massaged Ritsuka's walls perfectly. She cries out lustfully as her breast are squeezed by the queen's tongue. Such an erotic act the forked tip of her tongue played with the perky nipples of the young master. 

"Hah yeah..." 

The queen twisted her nipple harder eliciting a high-pitched cry from Ritsuka. Unbeknownst to her, it set off Ritsuka's orgasm and she wasn't expecting the young master's abused pussy to suddenly clench down on her.

"Oh fuck, you just came, didn't you?" Ritsuka nodded, not really in full control of herself. 

"Well, here comes mine, take it little breeding sluuuuuut..." The queen ejaculated inside of Ritsuka's fertile womb ensuring her pregnancy. Mash and Nero screamed in unison as they came together echoing; through the cave; their juices soaked the cocks of the lamia's fucking them and, they all came as well. They hissed loudly, pumping their cum into the servant's wombs. 

They all collapsed on top of each other breathless. Ritsuka placed a hand on her stomach. It felt so warm and so full from all the cum in her. The more surprising thing, she didn't mind she liked feeling the sperm inside her. They would all eventually fall asleep coiled in each other. 

_**THE END.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
